


‘Happy Endings’

by Poggersgamermoment



Category: Block men - Fandom, Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, L’manberg, Other, Politics, ahhhhhhhhhh, how does one tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poggersgamermoment/pseuds/Poggersgamermoment
Summary: Happy endings, a silly concept made by those who wish for something better. Who wish to have a life that will one day be filled with happiness and forgiveness. How naive.
Relationships: None (does Sally and Wilbur count? The women doesn’t exist)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	‘Happy Endings’

**Author's Note:**

> Just a btw, the person writing this is a whole different person to who wrote the one shot work. Me and my friend are sharing an account so this is my first work on ao3 so sorry if the way it’s set out is wack.  
> (Guess u could call me Star, that’s what everyone calls me on the other social media’s)

A story normally ends when the battle is won, when the hero’s have taken their victory;when everything is tied together with a neat little bow. No one asks what happens next, it just ends. What else matters after victory is achieved? Who cares how much trauma our little heroes have been through, who cares that there is never really a happy ending because that’s not our problem. What's the point in knowing the rest when we have our ending, even if our heroes are still trying to have theirs. 

A story normally ends when the battle is won, for us, yes, but for the heros, they can’t just stop. When the ‘happy ending’ comes they still live a life after, and the ‘happy ending’ never lasts, that everyone knows but chooses to forget. 

When cheers of victory echo throughout, one would think a story would stop. Close the pages and live content with the ease of knowing that everyone you’ve grown to love is alright, living a happy life. But what happens when it doesn’t end, what happens if you keep reading? What happens when you read past the happy ending and see your little heroes aren’t all that happy? Will you turn back? Flip back the pages to the ending you want or will you read on and find out what happens after the ‘happy ending’. 

A nation made by three, three friends with nothing more than the want for adventure and freedom. Wanting to live a life bigger than them, a life worth living. To make a path for themselves and not live off the victories of another man.These three friends left to start anew, to start their own.Three friends with nothing but the thirst for adventure.Three friends who want more. Three friends with an unbreakable bond, like a string tying them close. Pulling thin at times but tugging them back together in the end. 

A friendship that nothing could break, the three stayed together throughout it all. Through the long nights with nothing but a burning fire and the banter of friends that made the world less lonely. Through scorching lands of unknown, only accessible through a portal made of the hardest stone; collected by the strongest pickaxe. Even when the ground burned their feet and blazing balls of fire were thrown their way, they laughed. They laughed as piglins danced and as one of the friends let out a high pitched screech as they were thrown into the air. Not even ‘The End’ could waver such friendship, as the three friends ran through a land made a rock, pillars made of the strongest stone and men with skin as black as coal; with eyes like amethyst and a lanky bodys, forever cursed to stay in a state so bleak. One look in the eyes of the Endermen could be your demise. 

The three friends ran with heads low and bows cocked, letting the arrow loose and cheering as it hit its target. A large explosion echoed throughout the floating land as another orb of purple which gave the dragon its health shattered and fell to the ground. The dragon of ‘The End’ let out a roar that rumbled in the three friends' bones, causing an arrow to wiz past its target. The three friends fought relentlessly, arrow after arrow flying across the bleak black void of the sky. When the last crystal shattered a small sense of victory worked its way throughout all three, the friends looking at each other with pride glowing in young eyes. Their victory was short lived, the dragon still lived, anger bubbled in the beast as her crystal lay destroyed. No purple light clung to her and her injuries no longer healed. 

The dragon hurled downwards towards the three friends, fire bubbling deep in her throat and burning the rock below. A screech of pain left one friend's mouth as the fire melted their armour, burning into pale skin. A scream of pain so loud it rivalled the roar of the dragon. The friend collapsed to the ground, pulling the armour off in a haze of pain. The second friend, with silly goggles that the others made fun of, ran to the other sides. Hands burning as he pulled the melted armour away. The last friend in the group of three looked on with hate in covered eyes, white porcelain mask with nothing but a simple smile and dots for eyes looking on at the dragon. Hand gripping the axe tighter, knuckles going white. When the beast swooped back down the man with the porcelain face did not hesitate to run forward, ignoring the shouts of the man in goggles who pleaded with him to stop, he ran and ran till the purple eyes of the dragon was all he could see. All he could focus on. The rock below still burned hot with the remnants of the purple flame but the man did not care.

He slid across the ground till he was below the beast that hurt his friend. Axe held tightly in shaking hands. Blood dripped on the white mask as the axe lay embedded in the heart of the dragon. She gargled, blood spilling and staining the yellow ground. The masked man lay in the blood of the beast watching it fly fitfully through the air. She swayed in the air, knocking pillars and destroying the little ground on the floating island, she finally gave up and lay in a pile of black rock. Body decaying right before the three friends' eyes, turning into nothing but green orbs of power that the tired friends took happily. 

Tired pants left chapped lips, pain ached in all their bones and blood pooled from fresh wounds. Even after all the pain and terror the three friends had seen, they laughed. Though it rattled and pained their bodies, they still laughed. May it be hysteria or the adrenaline of winning, no one knew. The three laughed till it felt like their bodies would split in two, only then did they take their prize. The man with the porcelain face took the front as the man with goggles helped his burnt friend towards the middle, an egg sat on a podium of unbreakable stone. Unbreakable like the friendship which had brought the three friends here. The masked man bent over the bubbling portal that would bring them home, hands cradling the black egg between scarred hands. It rumbled with life that would soon be put out as soon as the breath of the overworld would touch its black skin. The man felt bad that the creature inside the egg would never see the light of day but that was quickly drowned out as he turned to his friends, burnt and bloodied friends, and saw the pride that glowed on beaten faces. 

He smiled under the white mask, holding the egg close before jumping in the portal that led him home. Led them all home. 

One would believe, want, the story to end here. With all three friends happy and alive, battle scarred ,yes, but alive, but their story keeps going long after you stop reading. The three friends found a home, called it after the man who slayed the beast. Thus the DreamSmp was born, a nation built by three friends with an unbreakable bond. With a leader people believe who wouldn’t fall into the hands of greed, oh how wrong they were. 

Happy endings never last and the three friends knew better then anyone how true that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was ok, I’ve read this so much that it’s annoying to read so my thoughts are conflicted.  
> I will most likely post more chapters.   
> ~~Star


End file.
